Desire
by JennyWebby
Summary: A drabble of modern korrasami, where they express passion and love in one moment together.


_Hello, a long drabble of modern korrasami romance and nsfw (warning not a lot of sexiness, just a small part)_

 _*I'm British, so I will be using British spelling and grammar in my stories, thank you for understanding! and if you have no clue what some of the words mean, ask me or search it*_

The legend of korra was created by Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko and is own by someone who is not me. All recognisable characters, events and locations are own by someone who is not me. Any remenblane of charaters to actual person, living or dead is purely coincidental. This is just a fanfiction drabble and I hope you enjoy reading it and please review.

* * *

A soft knock caught Asami's attention, breaking the consideration she had on her homework, to the echoing sound of knuckles crashing against one of her windows. She looked towards the sound, to find a shadow of a person outside her glass doors; that lead onto the balcony. A smile appeared onto her face, as she remembers who she told to see her tonight, with a quick look into the mirror she opened both doors; allowing the cold wind to entre her warm bedroom. The soundless wind made her hair brushed back from her face, as the moon's light lighten up her appearance; making her chlorochrous eyes shine brightly. "Hi" She whispered, as she looked upon the other girl's appearance, "Hey" she answered, her pavonated eyes glowed as she glazed in to Asami's eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked, gesture towards her bedroom "Of course korra" Asami answered, stepping back to give room for korra to entre. As Korra walked into the comfortable room, Asami caught Korra skin fading away from the moon's light, allowing her chocolate skin to be more noticeable.

Once Asami closed her balcony doors, allowing the warmth from the fire to heat the bedroom back to a pleasant temperature, she felt compassionate arms wrap around her waist; holding her close to the warm, welcoming body behind her. "I missed you" Korra whispered, placing her head against Asami's shoulder. "I missed you too" Asami replied, leaning back into the embrace; connecting her hands with korra's. "I missed you so much" she continued, closing her eyes, as she admired korra's breath on her neck.

"Can- Can I stay the night" korra questioned, as she tighten the embrace "Just tonight please" her tone of voice was soft and sweet, as she began to kiss against Asami neck; but stop when Asami moved to face towards her. "You never have to ask" Asami's voice was strong and passionate "never" she repeated, allowing the words to be recognised in Korra's head. "Okay" Korra nodded, letting Asami join their lips together. Her hands pulled Asami closer, while Asami clasped her hands around korra's neck; pulling her near.

Hunger and desire began to build inside Korra, wanting to be closer, wanted to be bond with Asami. She moved towards the edge of Asami t-shirt, while pulling away from Asami crimson lips. She looked in them lime-green eyes, asking, searching for permission, as she slowly began to pull up Asami t-shirt. But Asami didn't answer nor stop Korra actions; instead she looked into the desire that comprised Korra's peacock-blue eyes. The minute the t-shirt pooled across the floor, Korra reached for hers; wanting to attach their bodies together.

Yearning covered green eyes, as Korra's caramel skin flushed in the warmth from the fire. "You're Beautiful" Asami breathed, as her eyes roamed korra's upper body, wandering across her muscular stomach and along korra's chest. But as Asami's eyes reached korra's azure eyes, she began to feel treasured. As korra's eyes held nothing but craving and lust. "You're stunning" replied Korra, watching Asami's fair skin glow.

A sweet smile laid across Asami lips, a she reach for her atrous- black bra "Are you sure?" Korra questioned, watching Asami face soften with fondness. The sound of her bra being unclasped, echoed around the room; confirming everything korra wanted to know. Korra's breathe caught as her eyes studied along Asami breast.

"Can I?" she heard Asami voice, Korra looked up to find Asami reaching out towards her blue sports bra. "Yes" she answered lifting her arms up, allowing Asami to pull her sports bra off. The warmth of the fire connected to Korra breast, making her comfortable and safe, as she allowed her lover to gaze across her chest. Korra watched the hunger build inside Asami's chlorochrous eyes, as she reached out towards her, wanting to touch her soft, fair skin once again.

A soft sign was released from Asami's lips as she felt their skins connect, the warmth echoing out of Korra's body allowed her to feel comfortable in her own skin, but the movement of Korra's hands across her back sent electricity all along her spine; allowing her needs and desires to control her body.

A moment past, before Asami realised that korra's hands were searching for her blue jeans, her hands caressing along the front of her stomach and down to her abdomen. Asami step back letting Korra have an easier access to her jeans; while her mind began to adore the pleasure and inmate moment that she is having with Korra. But the sound of her jean's button and zipper being opened caught her attention, as the she felt the martial of her jeans being pulled down her legs, making her dismiss the thoughts she was having and letting her eyes watch korra bend down to pulled her jeans off. A light kiss touched Asami's thigh, as she watching korra kiss along her thigh, stomach and chest; until their eyes meet once more.

Korra immediately worship Asami's fair skin, addictive to the touch, smell and taste; as she embrace her hands along Asami's skin while she looked deeply into lime-green eyes, watching her eyes darken with lust. Korra felt her heart begin to beat in a lullaby of compassion, her brain accepting that her love for Asami was indescribable. She knew that every breathe she breathed was treasured, every movement she made was cherished and every word she spoked was listened by the only woman her heart swelled for.

Unexpectedly, Asami was pulled into a tight embrace, as she heard the words "I need you" whisper across her neck. She pulled back to question Korra's needs only to be answer with a passionate kiss. "Please" Korra murmured against her lips, as she felt korra pushed her back until her legs reached the edge of her bed. Korra gently push her down onto the bedstead, making Asami missing the feeling of her skin against hers, but the image of korra in front of her, as she stepped back, made her mind cloud with hunger and want. But once Asami's eyes caught Korra reaching for her skinny jeans, desire was the only thing running though her blood steam.

Asami breath caught, as her eyes glazed along the naked body before her. She wanted to tell korra how she felt in this moment, tell her that her body was like a goddess, tell that she wanted her and nothing else, but her mouth didn't agree; as she only laid on the bed and stared.

Korra reach for her, needing her in many ways her mind couldn't understand. She step once, helping her lean down to connect Asami full lips with hers, but the pressure of two soft hands on her upper arms stop her. "Korra, wait" she immediately held herself up, hearing the familiar calm voice, she loved. "Are you okay?" she instantly began to worry "Is this too quick?" She searched inside those green wild eyes, which were gazing up at her. "Korra" Asami replied, her rich lips pulling up into a smile, "if I didn't want to do this, I would have said no" she grin. Korra breathed out with relief, relaxing her body against Asami's. Asami began again, as she opened her full lips to speak once more, but only a whimper breathed out. "What is it?" korra's voice spoke with confusion.

"I love you"

Three words, three beautiful words, made everything in korra's mind stop. She closed her eyes, accepting the feeling of adoration and affection swirled inside of her. To this day korra has dreamed, for them delightful, important words to fall out of Asami mouth. And here she is, connected to Asami, her body against her, as they lay in the warmth and overpowering feeling of passion, while the words lingered in the background.

"I love you more" She replied "I love you unconditionally Asami, I've always have" Asami clashed their lips together before korra could let the tear, that appeared at the end of the cliff; fall onto Korra's blushed cheek. "And forever will" korra finished, resting her forehead against Asami's, as they gazed once more into each other eyes. Korra immediately wrapped her arms around Asami body, hoping that maybe it would pull them closer together.

Asami caressed korra's shoulder blades, her fingers gazing along korra's warm chocolate skin, as korra leaned her head down to kiss Asami's pale neck. A whimper broke the silences, as Asami raised her head up to allow korra to reach more of Asami's sensitive neck. Teeth reached skin, as she made creative ways to make Asami moan in pleasure, but when she heard a groan instead, she rushed to try again; hoping the sound would escape once more. But nothing worked. So with a little eagerness, she move down to reach the curve of Asami's breast, and when her impatient lips touch the delicate nipple, a whine echoed out. "Korra" she loved the sound of her name being called in a groan of pleasure.

Delightful touches turned into enjoyable pain, as Asami's manicure finger nails dug into her soft back. "Gentle" she spoke, hoping Asami would understand. However when her lips reach the other yearning breast, the nails scraped along her back making her bite down onto Asami tender skin, hoping to hold the cries she wanted to scream out. "Sorry" Asami whimpered, releasing the hold she had on korra and instead reached to korra's arms, holding them for support.

With each tender kiss along Asami's glowing skin, she found herself nipping at Asami's hip bone. Asami's back arched in answer as a moan radiated from within her, she had korra close to where she needed her most, but time slowed down as korra kissed every inch of her needy body instead. "I need you" she breathed, her right hand gripping the bed sheet and her left reaching for korra's short brown hair. A grin grew across korra's mouth as she discovered that she was the reason making Asami squirm with want.

Desire met with pleasure, as korra lips connected with Asami's swollen clit "Yes!" Asami groan, her hands intertwined into korra's soft brown hair. A bubble of intense pleasure shot inside Asami's core as she felt a curious tongue licked across her vaginal opening, making her teeth mark her bottom lip.

Nervous, unknown were the word that was swilling around korra mind, as she dragged her tongue across the inner lips of Asami's vagina. She was confused about what spot made Asami groan or what pressure she should use to make Asami moan. She has never been in the position before. She closed her eyes and listen in, a moan was called, a whimper was made, she must be doing something right?

"Korra" Asami groan when she felt korra's tongue run over her clitoris once more "just there" she added, tightening the grip she had in korra soft locks, trying to hold her there. A cry broke from her throat as korra wrapped her lips around her swollen clit. "Yes" she moans "Please" she whined "More" she groaned. Pleasure exploded within her in the best way possible, she has never felt so loved, so worthy than she did in this moment. Her back arch, feeling the pleasure strengthen, she knew she was coming. Once last swill of korra's magical tongue and she was gone, her head rising from the bed, while her eyes closed with pleasure. "Yes!" she cried one last time before her body connected back to the bed.

Minutes past until she felt her conscious greeted her once again, her body relaxing like a cat going off to sleep, while a heavy breath release from her swollen crimson lips. She could feel the warm body above her, holding her close, as korra's strong arms wrapped around Asami's waist, with korra's head lying upon her tummy. "Asami?" the lullaby voice echoed in the heavy air "was that okay?" she could hear the worry in korra's voice, which dragged Asami's attention, making her open her lime-green eyes as she felt the warm body above her move.

Green met blue.

"was that good?" a small smile grew on Asami's lips as she witness the loved and concern korra had for her "that was amazing" Asami replied, her arms embracing korra's neck, hoping to bring korra's lip down for a soft kiss.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and how was it?_


End file.
